random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
When Can I See You Again?
BEST SONG EVAR Lyrics When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny It's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, when can I see you again? (When can I see you again?) Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you Life is a trip down the road that leads you Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny It's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, When can I see you again? Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny So let me know before I wave goodbye When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road Tell me when When can I see you again? When can I see you again? Tell me when When can I see you again? and SUGAR RUSH Donna michi datte Massugu janai darou Sou magarikunette Dekoboko shiteru hazusa Tsurai koto tokiniwa aruyone Bokutachi wa soredemo hashiruyo Amai mono demo ikaga? S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car It’s a SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car It’s a SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH! Kanashiku nattara Mabuta wo tojite goran Hora yume no naka nara Namida mo wasurerareru Moshi kokode ensuto shitatte (ensuto is short for engine stall) Bokutachi wa awatetari shinai Amaimono demo ikaga? S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car It’s a SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car It’s a SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH! Come down the highway Kakemeguruyo Open Road Genki no gasoline Oh- S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car It’s a SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH! (repeat until end)